disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster (Lady and the Tramp)
Buster is the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. He is voiced by Chazz Palminteri with Jess Harnell doing his singing voice. Personality He is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl," even though she utterly despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. He pretended to be nice to Scamp when he tried to make him a Junkyard Dog. But in reality, he is a selfish, arrogant jerk. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure He is first seen throwing the Dogcatcher's hat; later on when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. The test is to retrieve a can from Reggie's alley. However, Scamp ended up getting Reggie sent to the dog pound after a big chase, which makes the Junkyard Dogs look up to him and made Buster jealous. Later that day, the Junkyard Dogs reveal to Scamp that Tramp (Scamp's father) and Buster were once best friends, and Buster, who is fed up with Sparky's false tale of Tramp's fate, reveals the real version of why Tramp left the Junkyard Dogs: He fell in love with Lady, which Buster considers a betrayal to their friendship. The next day, at the Fourth of July celebration, Buster is seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes and realizes the relationship between Tramp and Scamp by seeing that they scratch in the same manner. He then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. Buster then leads the Junkyard Dogs to wreck havoc on the celebrations and then meets up with Scamp (and Tramp) in a dead end alley where he convinces Scamp to abandon his father, which Scamp does. Later, when Angel confronts Scamp on choosing to be a Junkyard Dog instead of returning to his family, Scamp accidentally reveals Angel's secret wish to have a family, and Buster kicks her out of the junkyard. Later, when Scamp gets trapped while running from the dogcatcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, and finally realizes that a family is more than rules. After escaping the pound, Scamp goes back to the junkyard, gets his collar, and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded. Gallery Trivia *Buster and Tramp were once best friends. But after Tramp fell in love with Lady, Buster got jealous, causing him to hate families. *Buster's interest in Angel could possibly be an allusion to pedophilia as he's a full-grown adult dog, and she's still a puppy. *Ever since Tramp ran off with Lady, Buster has always had a hatred for families. *He is the first main antagonist ever to be shunned. *Buster's fate was unseen, he maybe starved to death, got paralyzed by the weight of the junk, or somebody came and (unlikely) adopted him. *He shares a similar fate to Zira. Once their minions turn on them, it leads to their defeat. *He shares a similarity to Riley and Shere Khan. Riley was abandoned as a puppy, and Shere Khan just hates humans in general, so they have always had a hatred for humans. This is known as misanthropy. *Buster is also similar to Sarousch. They are both involved with women (Buster with Angel, and Sarousch with Madellaine), but they do not call them by their proper names (Buster calls Angel "My girl," and Sarousch calls Madellaine "My little trinket"), and usually just call them by a nickname. Furthermore, they like the women they flirt with, but the women don't like them back. *Buster is also similar to Dodger. Both are leaders of a dog gang, but unlike Buster, Dodger isn't a villain. *Buster might be the symbolism of Satan, who tempted Scamp into stealing stuff. *Buster was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of the sequel. *Many fans speculated Buster to be a secret antagonist for making Scamp to be like him. Though he has intentions of evil. *Buster is a Doberman, the same breed as Bill Sykes' dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto. *Buster, The Dogcatcher, and Reggie were the three villains to be defeated at the end. *Buster is one of the Disney Villains to be arrogant and selfish. *Buster's supervising animator was Kevin Peaty. *His name comes from a place called Dave & Buster's. Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains who don't interact with the protagonist at the start Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Misanthropes